


Hidden

by Jettara1



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tattoos, Torture, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Hiccup is captured by the Hunters.  Viggo has a very specific use for him.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayalaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/gifts).

Hidden

"Let me go!" Hiccup yelled. 

He tried kicking at the two large men dragging him but it was no use. Without his prosthetic, he couldn't go far without falling. The cowards had taken it after he managed to take down a few of the Hunters. He wasn't above using his artificial foot to break a few ribs while fighting for his life, and they weren't above taking it from him the moment they had him pinned. Ryker had been exceptionally cruel when yanking it off, not even bothering to take the time to undo the laces. His stump stung when the rope had pinched and wood scraped. Now he couldn't run but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight. He tried making himself as heavy as possible...but in all honesty that had no effect. He had two men dragging him when one would have been sufficient. Heck, all the guy had to do was throw him over their shoulder and Hiccup would have been trapped. But no, the two held him by the arms and quite literally dragged him across the Hunter camp for all to see, not giving him enough time to hop along with them but rather hang between them, or kick as he was doing now.

The only satisfaction he had was the fact Ryker was sporting a split lip and at least one broken rib. Hiccup had almost managed to escape and get to Toothless. But Ryker had made a show of shooting Toothless with one of those cursed dragon root arrows and Hiccup had lost it. All he was seeing was red when he jumped Ryker. He wasn't thinking. Had he been he may have found a way out of this mess but no, he had attacked Ryker, managing to get a few good hits in before being subdued. All that saved his life was the fact Viggo wanted him alive and Ryker made sure he knew that. Otherwise the elder Grimborn would have killed him then and there, with or without the Dragon Eye.

He was taken to a large tent located in the center of an inactive volcano. 

"Where do you want him?" Ryker asked gruffly.

Viggo didn't bother looking up from his map. Instead, he finished marking a site then pushed it to one side and moved the Maces and Talons board onto a shelf. 

"Strip him down then tie him to the table," he answered. 

There was no emotion in his voice. It was ice cold and it sent a shiver through Hiccup. He tried to fight harder but the men took turns holding him as they stripped his clothing off him. Surprising, the fabric remained in tack and not ripped in their hast to do their master's bidding. They threw the clothing aside then placed Hiccup on the table. He struggled, tried to pull away as he wrestled to tie his limbs down, but there was no escaping them, not when Ryker pressed heavily on his chest to keep him in place.

"We should just kill him now," Ryker grumbled as Hiccup thrashed under him. "We have the Eye, why not make an example of him?" He handed Viggo the Dragon Eye.

"A living example is much better than a martyr, " Viggo answered. He checked the lenses in the eye. "Besides, I have a use for him. Now go. We have a war council in a few hours and I don't want the riders interfering."

Ryker inhaled deeply through his nose. "Just don't overindulge yourself and forget. We need to get this rider problem under control before our client gets fed up and has someone else look for his alpha."

Viggo shot him a glare. "Go. I'll be there...with a more detailed map."

Ryker shook his head and gestured for his men to follow him. He had no idea how his brother planned to get this new map as well as "interrogate" the leader if the dragon riders, but he didn't question it. Viggo had his ways and Ryker had better things to do than watch whatever his brother may do to the youth.

"Whatever you're planning it won't work," Hiccup told Viggo as the rest of the Hunters left. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to keep the fear off his face. He was a little taken back when Viggo didn't respond. Instead, the man puttered around the room as if he wasn't there, naked and tied to the table.

He wet his dry lips. "Look, you have the Dragon Eye, okay. You won. Let Toothless and I go," he tried, his fear growing the longer it took for Viggo to speak. 

His heartbeat quickened as he watched Viggo place a leather-wrapped case next to him. Then a small chest and finally a jar of luminescent liquid. 

"What is that?" Hiccup demanded, but again Viggo refused to answer.

He tried to look around and get some sort of feel for what was going on. Viggo would hum to himself and look through his stuff before bring odds and ends to the table, sort through it, and discard what he didn't need. None of the items made sense but he was thankful Viggo wasn't touching or taunting him. Until of course, he was.

It was a small touch at first. Just a little caress of his spread thighs. Nothing sexual, more or less an inspection.

"Many of my men would love to be in my place right now, with you or one of your riders naked and strapped to a table," Viggo mused. 

The way he spoke was as if they were merely discussing the weather. He didn't make a threat or flirt, he simply stated the fact as if stating that it was sunny or about to rain. There was no emotion and it crept Hiccup more than had the man announced he was about to be raped - which Hiccup figured was about to happen. He squirmed and tried to pull his legs free but the knots were tight.

"You don't have to do this," Hiccup pleaded. "I...we won't attack you again."

An amused chuckle escaped Viggo, the first real sign of emotion. "My dear Hiccup, you are a terrible liar," he said with a hint of mirth. He patted Hiccup's thigh then trailed his hands along the inside and up to his groin. "And as amusing as your little attacks are, my men and I have grown wearisome of them. As such, punishment is in order. As the riders' leader, I suspect you will be willing to take the brunt of it unless you choose another. My men will fetch them and they can replace you."

Hiccup blinked in confusion, Viggo's words making little sense. "Wait...what?"

Viggo sighed. "I'm offering you a chance to walk away. Offer up one of your riders and they will bear this punishment for all of you rather than yourself."

Hiccup was at an utter loss. Viggo fully invented to rape him, he had no doubt about that. But if he names one of his friends would he actually let him go? Would he do this to someone else? Could he live with that?

No, no he couldn't. He couldn't imagine putting someone else through this.

He closed his eyes and looked away.

Viggo hummed appreciatively. "The mark of a good leader," he praised. "And a fool. By delegating this punishment to another, you could be more focused on defeating me."

"And making someone I care for suffer for no reason," Hiccup shot back. "I'm not like you. I don't like making people suffer needlessly."

The man nodded, that small condescending smile never leaving his face. "And that's your prerogative, my dear. I, myself, prefer to always be in complete control of my senses."

"I think I preferred it when you weren't talking. "

"Then this wouldn't be a teaching moment."

Viggo patted his inner thigh again, this time far too close to Hiccup's exposed genitals for his liking, then went to gather more equipment. Or so Hiccup thought until a cushion was placed under his head, raising it enough that he a direct sight down the length on his body. A ball gag was shoved in his mouth next and fastened to the back of his head.

"Normally I enjoy hearing my...students express themselves during these lessons, but we have a bit of a time constraint and your screams are sure to distract me from the goal at hand," the Hunter explained as he moved back between Hiccup's legs. 

He untied one and adjusted it so that it was drawn up to nearly Hiccup's shoulder and tied in place. Hiccup tried to kick but the man was expecting it and dug his fingers into his cafe. He did the same with the left, this time placing pressure on the stump itself. 

"You will have to tell me how this happened one day," he said, drawing his fingers over the scarred flesh.

Hiccup glared at him in hatred but he couldn't help the whimper that escaped him as Viggo curled his hand around his manhood. He shook his head, silently begging the Hunter not to touch him there. It ended in a whine when Viggo began pumping it.

"I need you to get this hard for me, Hiccup," Viggo scolded as if speaking to a child. "You want this hard for what comes next, my dear."

Hiccup kept shaking his head. He didn't want to get hard for Viggo. He didn't want any part of this. But the body was a mysterious this. Viggo continued to pump his length with one hand and squeezed and rolled his balls with the other. Every so often he would dip his head down and suckle on the head, his tongue sweeping over the slit before dipping in just a little. As much as Hiccup didn't want it and fought against it, his length began to swell and harden in Viggo's hand.

"How lovely," Viggo purred. "Such a pretty shade of pink."

For a moment it seemed Viggo was done. Hiccup stared down the length of his body in disgust. How in Thor's name could this man of all people make him hard? He wanted to curse and yell in rage but that thought quickly vanished as Viggo took what at first appeared to be a large rod from a jar of oil. He was young but not as inexperienced as some might believe. He knew what a urethra plug was. This was something altogether different. It was two narrow pieces of metal, flat on the inside and held together was a little device that opened them up. For a moment Hiccup just stared at them uncomprehending and then he began thrashing as best he could as Viggo pressed them into his slit.

"This will hurt a lot more if you keep wiggling around like that," Viggo reprimanded. 

He had a vice-like hold on Hiccup's cock and pushed the rods on without a care for Hiccup's comfort. It wouldn't have hurt so much if Hiccup just allowed him to do it. It would have been over much quicker, Hiccup knew. But he couldn't calm down. He knew what Viggo had planned and terror made his blood run cold. However, there wasn't much he could do tied in such a way and his struggle ended in only a few tiring seconds as the rods were shoved all the way in.

"There we go, not so bad," Viggo said more to himself than Hiccup. "Now this is sure to hurt."

He began turning the device on top and slowly the rods parted, stretch and forcing Hiccup's urethra wider. Hiccup's eyes widened as unimaginable pain shot through his dick and up his spine. Viggo said nothing, only hummed as he worked, continuing to open Hiccup's length as the young man fought not to pass out. Once the slit was as wide as Viggo wanted it he stopped. By then Hiccup was drenched in a cold sweat but had not passed out. Viggo had the nerve to congratulate him for that as he pulled out a long line of beads from the jar of oil. They slipped between the two rods easily at first and Hiccup cringed at the feel of them as the seemed to pool inside him. Then they grew larger and Viggo pulled the rods out of him in order to get the larger beads in. By then Hiccup's chest was heaving. The beads pushed deeper and deeper into him causing shape pain as the passed through his prostate and into his bladder. Viggo stopped when there was nothing left but a small ring hanging out of the tip.

"You took that better than I anticipated," Viggo praised, flicking the tip. Then, as if to finish the horrid process, he wound a think leather cord around Hiccup's testicles, trying it tight, then placed a cage around his cock that vaguely looked like the Dragon Eye. It was padded on the inside and squeezed against Hiccup's length and rubbed in a way that made it impossible not the feel the beads inside. "I noticed you liked the real one so much I made you one to keep. It's nice and tight, as I imagine Astrid might be."

Hiccup whimpered in agony, but Viggo was far from done. He untied Hiccup, moving the ropes so that Hiccup's hand were tied in front, then covered him with a thin sheet and carried him outside the tent and into a nearby cave. Hiccup was lost in a world of agony, his thoughts only on his stuffed length trapped inside the cage. He hadn't noticed that satchel over Viggo's shoulder, could care less even though he knew it meant trouble. He could barely think past the pain. Soon enough they entered a large chamber and much to Hiccup's distress Ryker and a number of Hunters waited inside. Hiccup was placed on the table between them and forced onto his stomach. His arms and legs were once more tied down. His aching length was trapped between his stomach and hard wood.

"Did he give you what you wanted?" asked Ryker, eying Hiccup with a frown.

"Not yet, but he will," Viggo assured. He ran a hand down Hiccup's calf. "Now, is everyone here? Excellent."

He laid the satchel next to Hiccup and began removing items. Hiccup watched, fearful of some other object used to torment him. Instead, he saw ink and quills and thin sharp needles. Most seemed normal for a meeting, others did not. He was even more confused when his hair was brushed out of the way and the Dragon Eye was activated, shining over his back and rear, right down to his calves.

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" someone asked. 

"It's the one that shows up in the Eye the most," Viggo explained. "It's the most likely location of the alpha. Make sure the contours line-up."

Hiccup didn't understand. What contures? Why were they lining it up? Why shine the Dragon Eye on him? It wasn't until the first needle pierce his skin that it began to make sense. Whatever the map was it was being transferred onto him. He screamed against the gag as more needles pierced his flesh as not one or two but three Hunters worked on tattooing the map onto his back. He tried to squirm free but some fastened a strap over his shoulders, rear, and knees, pinning him down and forcing more weight on his already tortured cock. The straps only moved when someone was working on that section and then promptly replace, adding to the stinging of the tattoo. It was slow and tedious work lasting hours upon hours with different Hunters switching out to help complete the work. Hiccup was not allowed a moment's rest. They forced him to stay awake either by drenching him in ice-cold water or by smelling salts or needlessly jabbing a needle deeper than it needed to go. To add to his humiliation, someone was always touching his ass or pinching his balls. On more than one occasion a dry finger forced it's a way inside him, thrusting and stretching while the Hunters talked as if he wasn't there or over him like he was an object and not a real human being. Hiccup really didn't care, all he wanted was for the pain to stop.

It did eventually, many many hours later. Viggo hummed in appreciation as he wiped down Hiccup body with a cold wet cloth.

"Hmm...utterly perfect," he mused. He traced his fingers over the lines causing Hiccup to wiggle in pain. "See how his body helps with the typographical aspects of the map? We should have no trouble finding the beast now." His hand went over Hiccup's rear and down the back of his thighs. "Of course coming by sea would mean we have to make landfall and transverse the landscape."

Hiccup bit back a cry as wooden ships were placed along his back right over the fresh tattoo. It stung worse than any bee sting he ever got. They scrapped and tug at his back as they were moved down his heavily inked spine.

"And what of the riders? They will try to defend and stay to high ground," Ryker asked. Something like a switch came across Hiccup's ass, obviously the "high ground".

Hiccup yelped. It hurt but seemed far more embarrassing than even one of them touching him. Maybe not. He didn't particularly like how Viggo tried to rub the sting out...or how he purposely pressed against his rim.

"There are always cave entrances," Viggo answered. He pressed harder against Hiccup's rim until the tip of his thumb breached it.

Hiccup howled against the gag as a sharp nail scraped his inner muscles.

"Although the riders are a minor annoyance," Viggo continued as he pushed his thumb slowly in and out of Hiccup's ass. "The real problem will be taking down a Leviathan class dragon. You and your friends managed to accomplish that a few years ago, didn't you Hiccup? Perhaps you can give us a few pointers?"

Someone removed the gag from his mouth but rather than answer, Hiccup let out an enraged scream and tried wiggling free of Viggo.

"Stop it!"

"Answer our questions and perhaps I will," Viggo countered in a calm voice. His thumb pressed deeper, the entire first knuckle slipping in.

Hiccup whimpered. "Dragons aren't fireproof on the inside!" 

"That's common knowledge, my dear. We want more details than that." He removed his thumb and replaced it with two fingers. "Come now, we're all friends here."

"I'm not going to help you kill a dragon!" Hiccup snapped. He squeezed his shut as Viggo scissored his fingers inside him. It hurt. Gods did it hurt.

"If you don't answer, all these men are going to take turns filling you with their seed," the Hunter chief threatened. "And then they will hunt down each of your friends and do the same right in front of you. Do you really want that? I assume they will fight to the death but in the end, they will fall and my men will have them. Perhaps the women will bear children for my men. Astrid would make a find bride for Ryker. I'm more partial to Heather, myself."

"Stop it!" Hiccup cried. He pressed his forehead against the table. "Don't touch them!"

"If you tell me, they will leave and your riders will never know of this."

Hiccup gave a sob. "Toothless and I made it chase us. Toothless made the shot, burned it from the inside and then...and then we fell and it crashed. That's all I know."

"And that's how you lost your leg?" Viggo rubbed Hiccup's stump with his free hand.

"Yes."

The fingers were removed and Hiccup slumped on the table. He was shaking in anger, pain, and humiliation. 

Viggo's hand trailed up his spine, sending sparks of agony through his pain. "Just so we're clear. These men will not have a taste of you today. But if you or your friends so much as attempt to stop our operation again, they will hunt you down and fuck you individually and as a unit. They will pass you around like a toy and break far worse than what you're about to experience. And then they will do the same to each and everyone one of your riders. Do we have an understanding?"

Hiccup nodded, unable to form the words.

"Say it," Ryker snapped.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hiccup forced the words out of his mouth. "I understand."

"Excellent!" Viggo chirped, obviously happy with the outcome. "Dismissed," he told the men.

There were a few complaints but only for a moment or two. Ryker all but promising they will have their turn because he highly doubted Hiccup would keep to his word and assuring that if even one of the riders so much as did a fly-by Hiccup became fair game to them all. It made Hiccup's blood run cold at just how eager these men were to rape him.

Once the room was cleared, Hiccup was untied from the table and rolled onto his back. He screeched as a thousand knives seemed to jab into his back all at once as he was forced to lay on the fresh tattoo. He was pulled toward, which pulled at his skin and made the agony ten thousand times worse until his rear was at the edge. Viggo then pulled him into a sitting position.

"We can end your suffering rather quickly if you like," Viggo offered, ever the businessman. "You can move with us and receive a little pleasure along the way, or keep fighting and feel a whole new level of agony. One comes with soothing oils, the other..." He ran a thumb over Hiccup lower lip. "Will have this pretty mouth wrapped around our cocks and your throat torn so bad you may not be able to speak again."

"Which which kill all that sass and be a blessing for all," Ryker added with a smirk.

Viggo frowned at him but the elder Grimborn only shrugged, his smirk turning to a full-blown grin.

Hiccup avoided making eye contact with Ryker. "I thought you it was just going to be you and me," he said, unable to control the quiver in his voice. He didn't want this whatsoever but if he had to be raped he'd much rather it just be one person. Preferably nobody but he couldn't quite escape this.

"You choose to attack Ryker rather than come peacefully. I think he deserves a little payback, don't you?"

"Not really. He hurt Toothless, does that mean Toothless gets to hurt him back?" Hiccup countered.

Viggo cupped his cheek as he chuckled softly. "You are amusing. I hope you keep a little of that when we're done."

"You could just let me go," Hiccup tried again.

If anything Viggo's smile grew. "Walk through our camp like this? You wouldn't make it five minutes before the entire camp surrounds you and has their way. Not even I could stop them then. But if that is what you wish..."

"No! No...you. The both of you."

He was going to be sick. He couldn't believe his options were down to being fucked by these two monsters or an entire tribe of them.

He didn't dare look down as Viggo untied his trousers and fished out his cock. He had no choice but to touch it when the man forced his hands around it. He was huge, far larger than Hiccup. Long and thick with a tapered head. It was already hard and dripping precum that spilled over Hiccup's hands. And it was hot, so unbearably hot. The mere thought of it going inside him almost had Hiccup gagging.

"That's right, darling. Nice and steady," Viggo breathed against the corner of his mouth. 

It wasn't quite a kiss, more of Viggo tasting him. And then Viggo's mouth moved that fraction of an inch to connect with Hiccup's. The younger man didn't return it but he didn't fight either. He let Viggo explore his mouth with tongue and teeth and prayed one of the gods would take mercy on him.

Of course, the gods were never very kind to him.

Ryker took one of his hands and before Hiccup knew it he was holding both Grimborns' cock in his hands. Ryker's was even larger than Viggo's if that was possible. Not quite as long but considerably thinker with a bulbous head. Ryker seemed to take pride in the head because he kept moving Hiccup's hand over it. Like Viggo's, it was wet and sticky with precum. All Hiccup wanted to do was breakdown. He couldn't do this. He couldn't...

Viggo's kisses became harder, more insistent as he pulled Hiccup even closer to the edge of the table. He pulled Hiccup's hand away from his length and Hiccup grabbed at his tunic to keep from falling. And then there was pain, a deep burning sensation as if he was being ripped open as Viggo pushed into him. He wanted to scream, to ask why there was no oil as promised but the moment Viggo broke the kiss it was replaced by Ryker's.

"Move your hips, Hiccup," Viggo encouraged, thrusting into him with deep long jabs along his prostate.

It hurt at first, but Hiccup had had sex before. He knew how to move to lessen the pain and soon he found a rhythm with Viggo. It still stung but not as bad as he feared. It was more uncomfortable than anything, the real pain coming from the beads inside his cock and the cage squeezing his swollen length. 

He was passed between both brothers and their way of approaching sex was as vastly different as their personalities. Viggo took a leisurely pace, enjoying himself while teasing Hiccup. Ryker was harder as if trying to pound his way through Hiccup and out his stomach. He held Hiccup in a bruising grip as he laid waste to his body, only to stop short of orgasm to switch with Viggo. They took turns like that, each driving Hiccup to the breaking point before pausing and taking turns. Each loved the noise Hiccup made. Deep gasps and cried and grunts, not only in pain but in pleasure as well as they found and tormented his prostate until he was so hard and wet that he was begging them for release. Pain and pleasure collided to leave him confused and needy and hating them and himself for it. He couldn't understand why they praised him for his cries and groans, why they wanted him to express the jumble of sensations he was feeling. He cried and screams, groaned and whimpered and it seemed to excite them more. And then they did something he did not think was possible, they entered him together, stretching him beyond any point Hiccup thought possible. Yet somehow they fit. Their two impossibly huge cocks stuffed his hole, the stretch burning yet still feeling good all at once. He rotated his hips, moved in sync with them as the pressure build in his groin.

It was too much. The pleasure and pain warred within him, pooling and swelling his own length, pushing against the beads within him and the cage around his length. His balls ached as they grew heavy, the leather around the root digging into the tender flesh. As if it couldn't possibly get worse, Viggo unclipped the base of the cage and was using it to pump his cock.

"You like this don't you?" Viggo cooed. "You like your ass and cock stuffed."

"No..." Hiccup whimpered. It burned, everything burned. He needed to cum. He was desperate for it.

"Denying it only prolongs it. Now tell us the truth."

Hiccup couldn't help it. He couldn't take it anymore. "Y...yes...gods...yes. Please let me cum...please... I need it...I need to cum..."

"Such a good pet," Viggo purred, pressing a small kiss to his lips. 

The cage went first and Hiccup cried in relief when it no longer pressed again the beads inside his length. Next went the leather around his balls. Ryker began picking up his pace then, slamming impossibly hard into him and no doubt tearing him apart. It didn't matter though. He had grown numb to it as his focus turned completely to his aching length. Viggo began pulling one bead out at a time, going painfully slow as the men had their fun. Hiccup begged and pleaded for him to go faster. At this point, he could care less if they were yanked out all at once, despite how much it may hurt. His toes curled and he bucked into them, despite for relief. When it came there was a wet plop as the last bead popped out and a rush as Viggo pumped his length in time with the ropes of cum shooting out. Hiccup jerked and bucked, his hips pumping as he thrust into Viggo's hand. It wasn't enough. He needed...

His world faded to black as his body spasmed and twitched. The last thing he felt was hot liquid shooting into his core. It bubbled in his stomach, made it churn and ripple, his whole body clenching onto the two cocks inside him, milking them for everything they had while Viggo pumped his cock dry.

. . .

Hiccup awoke to the glaring sun and warmth of Toothless's body against his. His back and groin were tender but he was fully clothed and on a beach, nowhere near the Hunter outpost.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called, running across the sand toward him. 

The other riders were behind her, all looking concerned and relieved at finding him. Hiccup stared at them in confusion. Where were they? How did they get here? Where were the Hunters?

His eyes widened in sudden fear. He got to his feet and looked around, certain it was a trap, and promptly collapsed as his knees gave out from under him and his back and rear cried out in agony.

"It's a trap!" he yelled certain the Hunters would jump his friends any moment.

Astrid knelt next to him. "It's alright, Hiccup. We're here. You and Toothless must have washed up here after Ryker shot you down."

He shook his head. "No...we were capture. Ryker and Viggo..." His words faltered as he looked around. 

He was fully clothed and soaked to the bone and Toothless was next to him. It didn't make sense. Had it been a dream?

"My back," he breathed, tugging off his armour and then his shirt. "They did something to my back."

She looked perplexed for a moment but inspected his back nonetheless. "You must have hit the water hard. It's pretty red and there's a lot of bruising on your lower back. Normal considering the height you fell from. Not your worse fall though."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, there tattooed something on me."

Even more confused, Astrid moved to sit in front of him. "There's nothing there. You must have been dreaming about it."

He shook his head. No, it was real, he was certain it was real. Viggo had placed a map on his back. He could still feel the needles. He could feel every line. It was there, it had to be. But it wasn't. Each rider looked and each swore the same thing. His back was red and bruised but there was no tattoo.

Perhaps they were right. If there was a map why would Viggo let him go? Why would he give him back Toothless? Nonetheless, he felt it there just as he felt eyes watching him. His insides churned as a vague memory of heat and pleasure and pain-filled him. A dream, not a memory, he told himself even as pain shot through him as his friends helped him onto Toothless. It was all a twisted dream. 

. . .

In the distance, Viggo watched as Hiccup left with his friends. His lips upturned in a tiny smile.

"Are you sure it was wise placing the map on his back?" Ryker questioned from next to him. "What if they figure it out?"

Viggo hummed to himself. "Even if they did it wouldn't matter. That map can't be destroyed. Even if it's covered by another the right lighting will activate it. Now even if the Dragon Eye is destroyed we have a living map."

"And new toy," Ryker added. "And if he screws us over, I skin his entire back to retrieve."

Viggo gave a disapproving grunt. "I'd much rather just screw him. Let him go for now. We know where to find him."

Fin


End file.
